Sonic: Beyond Part 1
by Scythe the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic discovers that he has a brother and is determined to find out who he really is, but this will lead to startling revelations and secrets that will threaten to test Sonic's character or to tear him apart...


Sonic Beyond Part 1

Hi my name is Sonic and I'm the fastest hedgehog in the world I have made many friends and enemies I have faced impossible odds and now I face my ultimate challenge which will take me beyond The Universe itself as I not only face enemies who have shaped my life but the one inside me…

My Journey begins as I am running through grasslands with my best friend Tails the Fox who uses his twin tails (that's why we call him Tails) as helicopter rotors allowing him to fly (which in my opinion is pretty awesome I kind of wish I could do that but then again I am the fastest hedgehog in the world). Tails and Me stop as we see in the distance a city but not just any city it was massive and shining I look at Tails and he looked at me we both knew exactly what the other was thinking then I dashed off towards the city with Tails not far behind me using his tails to catch up with me and we see the city getting closer and closer until we both stopped as we reached the immense city. We approached the central gate it was a giant crystal arch that shone in the sunlight but above it was a sign saying Sol-City "Sol-City? I guess that's the name of the city" Tails said "Well what are we waiting for? Cause I don't know about you but I want to explore this place" I replied we both walked through the arch into the mega metropolis and it was sprawling with so many people walking around there were markets, parties, and so much more it was unbelievable it was like we walked into the future. Tails and me spent the rest of the day exploring but when it turned to night everyone went indoors and never came out there was no one the entire city was deserted but I felt as if someone was watching us as we moved through the city searching for any signs of activity but we found nothing until out of the darkness a shadowy figure fired two fire bolts one in front of Tails and me the second behind us trapping us in two walls of fire.

The figure jumped down and kicked Tails in the face knocking him on the ground unconscious I stood there looking at the figure as he began walking towards me he was a hedgehog like me in fact he looked like Shadow but as he got closer he was someone completely different his hair was standing up like Shadow's hair but he had on the back of his head two long hairs like Silver it was freaky, he was grey with white markings, like ritual markings all over his body, his gloves were white and glowing red, his boots were black and white, he had a massive big black scar down his right eye, he had dark orange shoulder guards and his facial expression was that of dark intent. The hedgehog stopped walking and we were standing face-to-face "Who are you?" I asked he just stared at me then said "My name is Scythe and no need to tell me who you are Sonic I know everything about you I have been watching you for a very long time" "So what are you an overseer? An observer?" He just smiled then began to chuckle "No I am your worst nightmare" I thought to myself that then he was just another would be villain and that this would be breeze "Like I haven't heard that one before...Scythe was it?" "I have no doubt you've heard but it doesn't make it any less true" I had heard enough so I did what I do best "Well you asked for it" So I jumped into action starting off with my homing attack but using his left hand Scythe just stopped the homing attack and sent me straight into a wall I was surprised but I immediately got back up and tried attacking him with my bare hands but Scythe blocked every attack I threw at him and from his right hand fired a fire bolt knocking me on the ground.

I looked up at the victorious Scythe but something else caught my eye hovering above him was some sort of space craft like something Dr. Eggman would fly it was massive. The ship sent down a beam of light behind Scythe then Scythe turned around and began walking to the light but stopped just before he entered the light turned his head around and said "We will meet again…brother" then he entered the light and was teleported onboard the ship but I couldn't believe what I just heard…brother h…how? I would defiantly remember if I had a brother I was confused by it who is he and what does he want? Is he telling the truth? I get up off the ground then the wall of fire disappeared leaving nothing but scorch marks behind it. I turned my head and over on the far side of this street I saw Tails lying there still knocked out I ran to him "Tails? Tails! Come on get up I need you" Tails' eyes began to open "S…Sonic what happened? Who was that?" "His name is Scythe and we have to follow him" Tails looked at me confused "Why what happened?" I couldn't tell Tails about what Scythe said about him being my brother "Scythe said he had watched me for a very long time then he just disappeared" (I also couldn't tell Tails I was beaten really badly because well I have a reputation to uphold) "Well where is he?" I pointed to the ship and said "He's onboard that" the ship began to fly away "Tails! The ship is leaving what do we do?" I was desperate not to lose Scythe but Tails smiled at me and said "Don't worry we'll catch up to him" Tails then pulled out a remote pushed a button and just stood there "Tails what are you doing we're gonna lose him!" Tails looked up then I also looked up and saw something heading this way and as it got closer I saw that it was Tails' Plane, Tornado One! It landed on the street and taxied over to us Tails then ran jumped into the cockpit and said "Hurry up Sonic" I wasted no time as I hopped on the top of the plane as we prepared to chase after my so called brother.

Tails fired up the engine and before you knew it we were off chasing after the ship the wind was rushing past my face and I felt so alive but I had no time to admire this, Scythe seems to know a lot and I need to get to the bottom of this. As we began to close in on the spacecraft. As we passed the engines of the ship Tails said "Amazing! Quantum omega drives I've never seen anything like it" and I had no idea what he just said but then "Sonic over there!" Tails pointed to a hanger bay on the starboard side of the ship I nodded to Tails and he carefully directed the plane into the hanger. When we landed I hopped off and looked around it was completely empty there was no one on this ship, it was extremely futuristic with silver walls with bright lines of light on the walls, roof and floor but there was a door on the far side of the hanger and it was fairly obvious where we had to go if we wanted to find Scythe "Tails come on I've found a door that should take us through the ship" Tails got out of the cockpit and joined me as we began walking to the door and when we reached the door it opened automatically and all we could see was a corridor lit up by white lights on the walls heading in one direction. We began walking through the ship one corridor after another it was a maze of corridors and I don't know about you when you spend about two hours walking around a ship and not getting anywhere you really feel impatient "How big is this Ship!?" I yelled "Wait Sonic look" Tails pointed to a light at the end of the corridor I immediately ran off towards it "Sonic! Wait up!" Tails yelled but I was focused with finding Scythe and as I walked through the light I saw what appeared to be a room with a massive computer screen, keyboard, two windows and nothing else.

Tails ran through the door and said, "Wow cool! This computer is extremely advanced and powerful" I look at the computer but I see nothing special about it "What makes this so great? It just looks like an oversized computer" "Well you're not exactly a genius are you but the computer has a large amount of technology that even I don't know about" Tails walks up to the computer then in the keyboard types in DESTINATION the computer took three seconds then replied THE CHAOS NEBULA "The Chaos Nebula? What's that" I asked Tails then types in THE CHAOS NEBULA the computer took three seconds again then answered saying THE CHAOS NEBULA IS THE REMAINS OF A DEAD GALAXY WHICH CONTAINS THE GATE OF DARKNESS ENTRANCE TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS WHERE LIES THE DARK MASTER "Great more things we don't understand it tells us exactly what we want to know but we can't even make sense out of…wait a minute" I walk up to the keyboard and type in SCYTHE THE HEDGEHOG the computer immediately replies CLASSIFIED "What!? Classified Why?" I asked in frustration. Then from behind us we hear a voice "Because I told it not to" I turn around and there standing there is Scythe just smiling devilishly "Why are you so secretive about yourself?" Tails asked "Actually I'm going to tell you exactly what you want to know because let's face it a computer is not as good as the real thing" I thought that this was very strange that he would just tell us but still I jumped at the opportunity "Ok then answer me this who are you really?" Scythe looks at me evilly then says "I told you my name is Scythe I am an all powerful being who has watched you for a very long time…I'm your brother" Tails looked at me shocked and confused "Sonic you never told me you had a brother!" I look at him and say, "Nether did I but just hang on" I turn back to Scythe "If you are my brother then where have you been all my life? Why can't I remember you? And why do you look like that?" Scythe answers saying "Those questions will be answered in due time" "Oh come on! You just said you'd tell us exactly what we wanted to know" I said in frustration "I would but you have bigger problems" and of course had to answer that question "Such as?" Scythe smiles and began to walk away and I knew I would regret that question "Such as the fact that your friend there is under my control and will try to kill you" I was confused what did he mean by that I turn to look at Tails and his eyes were glowing red and his facial expression was very blank as if everything that made him Tails was taken away from him "Tails?" Tails answers but his voice is that of Scythe's "Tails isn't here right now please leave a message" "What have you done to him!?" Tails smiles "Oh another thing I forgot to mention I am very powerful I in fact have Psychic abilities including the ability to control the mind of another".

I look at an empty shell of my best friend and I was wondering what have I gotten myself into Chaos Nebula, Psychic abilities, mind control; Dark Master, brother? What is going on? "Enough talk lets see you try and beat your best friend!" Tails then lunges forward attacking with his right fist I move out of the way but I can't hit back he's my best friend "Tails buddy snap out of it" Tails this time tries to kick me I once again move "Come on this isn't you I'm your friend Sonic remember" He continuously attacked and I dodged most of them until I got hit and it was powerful I had no idea Tails had it in him, but I had to try something else "Tails remember all the adventures we had you know saving aliens in outer space remember Yacker and…and remember moving through time and meeting our past selves come on remember Tails!" Tails stopped and began to hold his head in pain "S…Sonic I…I" Tails said in his normal voice It was working "Yes Tails come on fight it you are the strongest person I know you are right I'm not a genius you are and I would never be here without you and I still need you so please fight it" Tails stopped and began to scream then his head released a blast wave of energy and whatever was controlling him was gone. "Tails!" I run to him and grab him just before he hits the ground "I told you that you were strong" he slowly begins to speak "Where's Scythe? He was in my head" I look around he was gone but to my left I looked out the window and saw that we were in space in fact I don't even think that we were in our own Galaxy let alone near Earth. Tails stands up and we go to the window and look out into space it was beautiful and amazing I saw so many Galaxies, stars and planets "Its amazing Sonic" Tails said "Wow its just so big and vast it makes you feel so small" we then saw straight ahead a purple, red and black Galaxy with blasts of chaos energy erupting from it we instantly knew that this was The Chaos Nebula that the computer referred to.

"Well I guess we're here" Tails said but we have to find Scythe I needed to know the truth but the computer had one more answer for me I went up to it and typed in SONIC THE HEDGEHOG the computer once again took three seconds then answered SONIC IS A BLUE HEDGEHOG WHO IS FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND AND IS BROTHER TO MASTER SCYTHE. SONIC IS PRIORITY TWO I didn't understand what it meant Priority Two? then I could hear Scythe's voice on the computer "I see you found your file but you don't understand it DO YOU?" "What does it mean Scythe?" I asked "Priority Two is to distract Sonic the Hedgehog until completion of The Ultimate Plan" "I…I still don't get it" I replied "Do I have to spell it out for you every enemy you have faced was a pawn put in place by me and The Dark Master every event you've survived was planned and carried out don't you get it your life is a lie we set it up all of it just to keep you busy, to stop you from discovering our true identities". No it couldn't be…I couldn't believe it everything I've done was nothing? It was all planned, I'm not special, I wasn't powerful I was nothing…but I won't let this stop me from discovering the truth behind this "Why me?" I ask Scythe then replies "The Dark Master saw into the future and saw you always fighting him always stopping his plans so he decided to change history by making sure that you didn't even know that he existed by giving you other problems to worry about…we've always been there, only now do we reveal ourselves" I didn't know what to say or think about this "Who is The Dark Master?" Tails asked Scythe then replies "You will meet him soon enough, he is my master and he is your destruction" The computer went dead then a massive earthquake hit the ship but the weird thing is there's no Earth so what caused it? "Sonic you might want to see this" I walk to Tails who is standing at the window and I saw a massive ring made out of grey and red rocks and within the ring is an energy field like…like a portal…to…to The Realm of Darkness so this must be The Gates of Darkness our destination "This doesn't seem good" Tails said "We need to find Scythe" I begin to walk out of the room "Sonic why do you even need to find Scythe?" I stop and turn around quickly "I need to know!" Tails steps back "I…I have to know if he really is my brother and what happened to him" "Why?" I walk to Tails "If this is how far Scythe can fall I could do the same" "No you couldn't your different than him you believe in good and you're stronger than him" "Am I?!...Didn't you hear him? My life is a lie I'm not strong every victory I had was…" "Real…Sonic you forget they planned for you to be distracted but never for you to succeed you're Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest hedgehog in the world and no one can take that away from you not Eggman, not Scythe, not The Dark Master, not anybody!" "No I…I…I'm nothing compared to him he's more stronger than me" "And since when did that ever stop you? Of course there are going to be many who are more stronger than you but it takes real strength to never back down no matter the situation" Tails said and his words were very inspirational "You're right Tails this is exactly why I would have never been here without you" Tails smiles at me "Come on lets go".

Tails and me run through the immense ship searching for Scythe corridor after corridor until we reached what appeared to be an arena of some sorts like a coliseum with a glass dome between us and the cold recesses of space but over on the other side sitting on a throne was Scythe just looking at us smiling "Ah good you've found me…now shall we play a game?" I jump into the arena "Well bring it on I'm not afraid of you" Scythe laughs "As you wish oh!...You should be afraid" He then presses a button on his throne then the entire arena becomes shielded by a force field with Tails on the other side "Sonic be careful this seems like a trap!" Tails yelled at me from the other side of the force field "You know your friend is right" Scythe said as he pressed another button and a gate underneath Scythe's throne opens and out of the shadows steps out… "SHADOW!" It was Shadow how is he here but he looks blank like…like Tails did when Scythe corrupted him "Scythe! What have you done!?" Scythe laughs evilly "I think its obvious what I've done" I then begin to laugh and say "Well I've beaten Shadow before and I'll do it again" Scythe then says "Well we can't have that can we?" he then presses another button and a gate behind me opens and this time Silver emerges with the same blank expression (me and my big mouth). this wasn't good I could handle one at a time but not both but then I remembered I could use the same technique I used on Tails and maybe quickly before they kill me "Shadow remember who you are you were created by Professor Gerald Robotnik to be the protector of the world not its destroyer" Shadow flinches but doesn't seem to snap out of it oh of course he's very stubborn no wonder it didn't work then Shadow and Silver begin to attack "Whoa…Hey…Look out" they continued to attack "Shadow what about Maria would she like this? What you've become" Shadow stops and begins to break free Scythe seems to struggle "No I won't lose control!" Shadow continues to fight it but its not working I turn to Silver "Silver remember what you stand for justice, peace and all that is good remember the future remember Solaris we're friends come on both of you break free!". Both Shadow and Silver are fighting Scythe's control and Scythe is struggling as well "Uuuhhhhh! No stop I am your master now you will obey…Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" a massive blast comes from Silver and Shadow as they break free as well as Scythe losing control of his powers and the force field being destroyed during the blast.

After the blast Silver and Shadow were themselves again Scythe was lying on the ground in pain "What…what happened? Where am I?" Silver asked "Silver? What is going on? Where are we?" Shadow asked "Guys you seriously don't remember where you are?" I asked them "Well of course not I picked them up before I went after you brother" said Scythe but he had Amy! Holding her hostage with a black-ridged knife to her neck "Try anything stupid and I'll gut her!" we couldn't do anything "Sonic! Please help me! He's insane!" "Amy hold on we'll figure something out!" I yell back to her "You will get into those lovely cages provided for you in the arena" Scythe demanded "Don't worry Sonic I've got this" Shadow said as he prepared to use his powers against Scythe "Chaos!...Control!" but as Shadow activated his ultimate power Scythe smiled "Dark Negate!" and after he said that Shadow's ability stopped "What did you do? That's impossible!" Shadow exclaimed but Scythe just laughed "No that…is ultimate power! But that was your only mistake" Scythe then prepared to slice Amy's throat but then she said "No I won't let you hurt any of them!" Amy then steps down hard on Scythe's boot "Agghh!" Scythe then lets go of Amy then she jumps down to us "How dare you! I'll kill you all!" Scythe then runs to the exit "You wanted to meet The Dark Master the time is very soon as we enter The Realm of Darkness!" he points to The Gates of Darkness outside the dome as we entered through the portal everything went black I could see nothing until five seconds later when everything returned to normal and Scythe was gone and we were in a realm where the skies were made of black and purple a Realm of Darkness "Sonic what's going on who was that?" asked Silver "His name is Scythe a hedgehog who has manipulated my entire life, a being of great power and he's my brother" "You're brother!?" Shadow exclaimed "Yeah long story" I reply "Ok well next question what's that!" Silver points to a massive red and purple citadel outside of the dome floating in the middle of this realm and we were heading straight for it "I'm guessing that's the lair of The Dark Master" Tails said "Who is The Dark Master?" Shadow asked "Sorry I don't know the answer to that question but I have a feeling that we're about to find out".

We could feel the ship land at the entrance to the citadel "Well there's only one way out of this and that's into that citadel" (I know not the best plan but still only choice we really have) "Look over there" Shadow said we look out the dome and see Scythe walking into the citadel "Enough talking we have to go" I then jump out of the arena and begin to run to the hanger with the others not far behind I reach the hanger with Tails, Silver, Shadow and Amy right behind me we look out the hanger bay and see the entrance to the citadel "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going in you don't have to come in with me" Tails steps forward "I'm always with you Sonic no matter what" Silver also steps forward "Whoever this Dark Master is he is obviously pretty evil and must be stopped so I'm with you" Shadow also steps forward "I want revenge for what your brother did to me I'm with you too" Amy then steps forward "I won't leave you Sonic!" I look at my friends then at the citadel "Well I suppose that's good enough" and with that we jump out of the ship and run into darkness itself. We ran through dark corridors like they were filled with souls of evil and you could hear whispers all around you the citadel interior had black walls with cracks in them emitting a glowing red energy from them we continued through the maze of corridors that was until we reached a hallway leading into a massive central chamber we stopped running and walked into the room where it was a enormous circular room and in the center was a massive throne and upon it was a being comprised of shadows with black horns sticking out of his head with glowing red eyes, dark powers literally emitting out of his body, with black sharp armor and I knew that he was The Dark Master and next to his throne was Scythe. I step forward with both The Dark Master and Scythe looking at me "So I'm guessing you're the big bad boss am I correct" Scythe steps forward "You do not speak to The Master unless he says otherwise!" "Oooooh gone soft have we? I'll speak to whoever I want to" Scythe looks at me angrily "That kind of attitude can get someone killed" "Don't let me stop you" Scythe then says "Oh I won't not now and not as I…" "Enough!" said The Dark Master in a deep and evil voice that would send fear into the most darkest of souls.

The Dark Master stands up from his throne and when he did Scythe bowed to him Tails, Silver, Shadow and Amy stepped back out of fear I stood there with my arms crossed and said "So big bad scary super being or in my opinion another would be villain who wants to rule the world same old story nothing new" Scythe gets up "Master if I may…" "No! He will learn the error of his way his attitude will be his undoing" "and he would prefer it if you didn't refer to him as he" The Dark Master turns to me "Yes of course how rude of me introductions I am The Dark Master entity of all darkness ruler of The Realm of Darkness and harbinger of your destruction" "Very impressive did you come up those titles yourself" The Dark Master walks towards me "Very cocky and very arrogant you'll be very easy to defeat" I smile at him "Did you know? After all of the rings I collect I have become an embodiment of chaos and do you know what that means?" The Dark Master looks at me very evilly "Enlighten me" "It means I can do this!" I then summon The Seven Chaos Emeralds and using their power I transform me, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Amy into super versions of ourselves (Always a massive rush when I transform it feels amazing just saying pretty cool) "So am I still weak?" I ask confidently, Scythe steps forwards "Yes you still are as always and now I'm going to show your friends how weak you truly are" The Dark Master begins to float off the ground "No! Scythe WE will show them" I see Scythe also begin to float and I replied the only way I knew how "Bring it on!" The Dark master hovers looking at us "How quaint…now are you ready to face your final fate" and I reply, "Are you?" The Dark Master laughs "Let me tell you a story" this was strange "I was once like you an embodiment of chaos which allowed me to call upon the power of chaos energy but then I discovered dark energy which is a force that exists within the Universe which is all around you, I managed to tap into it and what goes with chaos?...darkness, chaos and darkness now course through my veins and I was able to manifest it into physical power that can be seen and felt, for chaos is nothing compared to the infinite majesty of darkness allow me to demonstrate!" The Dark Master then fires a beam of dark energy at us but Tails and Silver using the power of The Chaos Emeralds block the attacks Tails turns to me and says "This is amazing this power its…just WOW!" "Not now Tails we've still got work to do" Shadow exclaimed and all seven of us continued fighting blocking one another's attacks and counter attacking but we were getting nowhere. I was tired and out of breath but still I kept fighting "Did you know that there aren't many rings in space but even less inside another dimension" Scythe said to us "So how long do you think you'll be able to continue fighting?" Scythe was right I don't know how long we can continue this "Guys we need a plan of attack" I say to my friends, then Tails (as usual) had a stroke of genius "Sonic what if we combined our powers and attacked them all at once?" I look at Tails "That could actually work…Silver! Shadow! Amy! Did you hear that?" they all turn to me and Tails and say at the same time "We heard you" "Then what are you waiting for?" all five of us get together then hold hands combining our energy "Are you ready?" The Dark Master looked confused "What are you doing? Huh No! Stop! Enough! Cease! I command you! I am THE DARK MASTER!" and all five of us stand combined ready to end this I smile at The Dark Master "How's this for weak…now ATTACK!" we all fly forward as fast as we can directly at The Dark Master striking him straight through his body we stop after the attack then The Dark Master explodes in an almighty blast of dark energy which sent Scythe flying right into a wall then falls to the ground weakened while The Dark Master was vaporized in the blast.

The power of The Chaos Emeralds leaves us as we return to normal I laughed "Entity of darkness please he was nothing just another Eggman" Tails tries to talk to me "Uh Sonic?..." "I mean seriously this was easy it was like he wasn't even trying" "SONIC!" "Not now Tails he's gone I won as usual and now all that is left…" then I was pushed out of the way by Tails I was wondering what are you doing!? But then I see The Dark Master who I destroyed stab Tails through his chest but…how? What happened? I hit the ground and see Scythe get up and laugh maniacally while he uses his power to smash Shadow and Silver into the wall knocking them out as well as punching Amy in the face rendering her unconscious. The Dark Master with his hand which had transformed into an energy blade has stabbed Tails through his chest and I…I…this was my fault. The Dark Master releases Tails and throws him across the room I run to him "Tails! I…I'm sorry I should have listened to you and…" Tails weakly replies to me "S…So…nic you…it…it wasn't your fault" I felt terrible "No it was I was so arrogant so cocky that look what happened this is all me and you're dying because of it" I begin to feel tears leave my eyes "Sonic…just…never…gi…ve…u…" Tails fell back dead and it was all my fault "Tails?...TAILS! You were more than my friend you were like a brother to me always there and this is how I repay you" I held his dead body and began to cry tears of pain, sorrow, depression and regret. "Scythe my apprentice the time has come for our ultimate plan you may have the honors" I clear my teary eyes and see Scythe open the roof of the citadel and I see millions of ships like the one we arrived in but they were armed to the teeth an army capable of unimaginable levels of destruction and then Scythe gave the order "Begin the Invasion of Earth! The plan is activated! And there's not a thing you can do about it brother" Scythe looks directly at me then all the ships begin to move and enter the portal to The Universe then Scythe and The Dark Master disappear in a flash of dark energy. I stay here with the unconscious Silver, Shadow, Amy and hold the dead body of my true brother while I lose all hope for myself and now because of me have brought The Apocalypse upon The World and all would pay the price for my weakness…


End file.
